Melting Iron
by LolliGurlz
Summary: Beauty and the Beast inspired AU. Cursed to lose his humanity, Prince Redfox has given up on breaking the spell. Trying to save her father, Levy enters a strange castle. In exchange for her father, Levy takes his place, and soon begins to light up the castle. But will her light be able to melt the heart of a beast?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction and it's for one of my favorite couples, Gajeel x Levy. Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, there would be more Gajeel x Levy moments!**

* * *

"Please your highness, I wish to only stay for one night," The old woman's voice quivered as she seemed to long for the warmth of the fire inside the castle. Her face was horribly disfigured, with wrinkles covering her yellowing skin. One eye was wide open, never even blinking, and the other was dull and cloudy. An old hooded robe covered her weak and shivering body as she reached towards the prince. "It's utterly cold out here tonight and I am lost."

The prince wasn't fazed by the woman's begging. One of his hands held onto the door frame and the other was in a tight fist by his side. "No!" Gajeel roared with anger reverberating in his voice. He couldn't bear to look at such a disgusting person, and felt like she was wasting his time. He began losing his patience and his temper. "I thought I told you to leave, you old haggard! Quit dirtying up my castle and go!"

The old woman averted her gaze away from the prince's. Seeing her do so made him happy, thinking she would be leaving. But no, the old woman wasn't going to let the prince get away too easily.

"Isn't that a little harsh, Prince Redfox? Judging a person by their lack of beauty, that's so monstrous of you. " The old woman said as she held onto the hood of her cloak. Quickly she pulled it off, a glowing light surrounded her body and as it faded revealed a beautiful woman. He looked at her, eyes wide, in awe of her beauty. Long white hair cascaded down, framing her stunning physique.

"My lady," He began once he realized what happened before him was no trick or illusion. "Please come in. It would be a shame for someone like you to suffer out here." But before he could let her in, she interrupted him.

"It's sickening to see how much outer beauty stirs kindness out of you, Prince Redfox," She glared at him as she spoke. "Clearly you have nothing in your so called heart."

"No, please, Miss, I'm sorry for coming off so harsh," Gajeel began begging for her forgiveness, something that was quite rare for him to do. He looked up at her with hopeful eyes, his expression almost seeming childish.

However, the woman had already seen the true colors of the prince, and wasn't going to let him get away with not only how he treated her, but also the other people of his kingdom. "Your words carry no meaning, Prince Redfox. Everything you say is a lie. I guess the rumors of your cruelty are true. You must be taught a lesson then."

She raised her hand, clutching onto a metal blade she pulled out of the pocket of her cloak. Quickly she slashed the blade down his chest. He fell onto the ground in pain from the sudden attack. A silver light flowed out of the wound before enveloping him. An inhuman scream resonated in the castle. His skin suddenly grew hard. Scales began covering every inch of his body, piercing through the skin and overlapping each other. His canine teeth grew into long fangs as his fingernails became sharp claws.

"What have you done?!" He snarled when he looked down at his 'hands' and saw his new appearance. Knowing this was the woman's doing, Gajeel charged towards her with his new claws, ready to attack.

She held up her hand and with her magic she stopped him in his tracks. "Prince Redfox, all I've done is made your exterior match your steely heart. Now you're just as hideous as you are on the inside." In her hand, she held a mirror, allowing Gajeel to see how much his body had been altered.

The woman raised her hand up and the same silver glow covered the castle, "All who live here shall also endure this curse."

"Why make them suffer?" He growled after the spell had been cast on his staff. "They've done nothing to you."

"Maybe there is some hope for you, Prince Redfox," She muttered lightly, "You and your servants do not have to stay this way forever. If you can fall in love with another, and earn their love as well, the spell will be broken. However if you are unable to do so before your twenty fifth birthday, your beastly form will eat away any last drop of humanity you possess, making you into the monster you truly are."

The woman handed him a book and on the cover were five glimmering stones. "Each year, one will lose its luster. Think of them as a clock, counting down how long you have left till the curse takes full effect. Good luck, beast." She suddenly vanished without a trace.

Gajeel carefully held onto the book as he reentered his castle, nervous his new claws could damage it. His hands were shaking slightly as he looked down at the gems; all of them still in beautiful condition. None of his staff were anywhere in sight, so he quickly ran to his room where no one could see him. He along with the staff of his castle tried their best to find someone who could break the spell. But once people in the kingdom heard of the cursed prince, everyone fled.

With no chance of breaking the curse, Gajeel kept himself locked in his castle. His humanity continued to disappear, as the world around him changed. Four years eventually passed, and no longer was there any hope in the eyes of the cursed prince or his servants.

"Bye father, I'll be back from the village soon," Levy waved before leaving their new country side home. In her hand she held a basket, containing a few books she wanted to return to the book shop. It was a long walk to town, but she greatly enjoyed it. In one hand she held one of her books and read as she walked down the stone path, away from home.

Once the sounds of the village grew louder, Levy slipped her book back into the basket. As usual, everyone was very lively and busy with their everyday routine. All the little shops were full of bubbly customers and since it was morning, and the smell of fresh bread and coffee being brewed was very prominent.

Levy decided to get some for herself and some to bring to her father. So she entered the nearest bakery she could find. Instantly she was overcome by the delicious smells surrounding her. The owner was having a conversation with one of the customers ahead of her, so to pass the time she pulled her book back out and continued reading. She hated herself for putting it down once she got to town, but now she could freely continue it.

"Next in line," The owner called out, catching Levy's attention.

She went over to the counter and began looking over today's selection. Eventually she selected a small role for herself, and for her father a loaf that he could take on his next trip. Lastly she got herself some coffee, since she was feeling a little tired. "That'll be it," She assured the owner before paying for it.

"Alright then, have a good day Miss McGarden," He replied as he handed her what she ordered and her change. Levy moved away towards the door before placing everything in her basket. As she continued to walk to the bookshop, she drank her coffee. Calmly she pulled back out her book and read it, absorbed by the fictional world it depicted.

Ever since they moved here, Levy knew she was seen as an oddity by the villagers. Many of them spent their time working or were fortunate enough to have been born into great wealth, meaning they wouldn't have to work a day in their lives. Levy and her father weren't as lucky. Her mother had died after childbirth, so he raised her on his own. He was a merchant and they often traveled due to his occupation. But after many years of doing so, he wanted them to have a place to settle down.

Levy entered the town's book shop, a common place for her to stop by. She tried to come by at least once a day, since she always liked having new reading material. She would read anything and everything, no matter the author or genre.

"Hello," Levy said to the owner as she entered the store. The walls were covered in bookshelves, containing many of the books she had already read. "Did you get anything new?"

"Sorry Miss McGarden, but not since yesterday," The owner bowed his head as he chuckled. Levy sighed lightly under her breath, not wanting to hear that answer.

She went up to the fantasy shelf and looked through the multitude of titles. Carefully she ran her finger against the spine each of the book, "I guess I'll just buy this one," Levy selected a story she had gotten before, one of her favorites. "And as usual I'll trade it for another book," She handed him one of the books from her basket which she had finished. He assured her that was fine, and Levy left with saying a thank you and good bye.

Meanwhile, two men watched Levy leave the book store. One tall with orange hair tied back off his face. The other was his friend, with a large physique and black hair.

"Now's your chance, Jet," Droy said with joy, "But I still don't get why you're set on her. There are so many other girls in town that would kill to be with you. Doesn't she seem odd to you?"

"Well, Droy," Jet sighed, "That doesn't matter to me. When someone like me meets someone as beautiful as her, there isn't any reason why we shouldn't be together."

Jet moved away from the building he was leaning against. He had his sight on Levy's hand in marriage since she and her father moved here.

Levy was reading her new book as she walked back towards her house, wanting to bring her father the breakfast she bought him. However before she could even leave town, she walked into someone. She looked up to see who it was and apologize, but once she saw who, she knew she wasn't going to get home easily.

"Hello Levy," Jet smiled charmingly at the petite blue haired girl. He frowned slightly when he noticed she was too into her book and not paying attention to him. Swiftly he took her book out of her hands.

"Jet, give it back please," Levy tried not to sound irritated, but she was getting to the good part and didn't want any interruptions.

Jet and Droy looked through the book, both with clueless expressions on their faces.

"Levy, how can you enjoy something like this?" Jet asked as he continued to flip through the pages. "There are more important things in life than these fictional romances. A better way to spend your time would be to join Droy and me over at the bar."

He wrapped his arm around Levy's shoulder after handing her back the book. Levy tried to move away as he led her in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry, Jet, but I have to go home to check on my father," Levy replied as she moved out of his grasp, "Maybe another time."

Levy quickly left before Jet and Droy could react and stop her. Once she arrived at her father's house, she found him sitting at their dining table, reading over a map. He seemed quite absorbed in his work, so she just prepared some tea for him and left the roll out on the table in front of him. She was slightly worried that he wanted to move again, since the map showed a nearby kingdom.

"How was your morning, Levy?" Her father inquired, looking up at his daughter before taking a sip of the tea she made.

She decided to join him at the table, and calmly sat down. "Alright I guess. I got a new book."

"That's nice, anything else happen?"

Levy sighed, "I ran into Jet and Droy again."

"Jet? Is he that boy that's always talking to you?"

She nodded her head, "But he's too oblivious to tell that I'm not interested. And not to mention he's self centered and rude."

"Maybe you just need to take the time to get to know him?" Her father suggested genuinely. But he knew his daughter's mind wouldn't be changed.

Levy took out the book she got and began quietly reading, trying to enjoy her time.

"Levy, I have to go out of town for a few days," She looked up at her father. "I have to meet with a merchant from another guild to discuss a new trade route. It's only in the next kingdom over, so I should be back in a few days."

"Will you promise me you'll be careful?" She asked him, concerned for her father's health.

He nodded his head, "And I'll be sure to get you something along the way."

She smiled lightly back at him, "Alright, I'll help you pack up."

Levy stood up on the porch of their house as her father rode their horse to his destination. She waved at him as she watched him disappear off into the distance. When he was no longer in view, Levy went back into the house and went back to reading her book. She tried to keep her mind off of her father, trying not to worry too much. Levy assured herself that he'd be fine on his own, but that didn't help.

A few days later, when Levy expected her father's return, she received a much bigger surprise. A large figure covered in a cloak was riding on her father's horse.

"Are you Levy McGarden?" The growling voice asked her. She was trembling, not just because of the strange man, but that he was on her father's horse. Where was her father? Had something happened to him? This man was the only clue Levy had of finding her father, and although she was frightened, she had no other choice.

"Yes," She answered calmly. "And what do you want with me?"

"Your father made a grave mistake, and now you will face the consequences!" The figure's hand reached and grabbed Levy's wrist. She squirmed around, trying to escape the tight grip that held her. However, it was no use, and soon the figure had her tied up. He rode her father's horse, with her riding on back into the forest. Levy tried to stay as calm as possible, but all she wanted now was to know if her father was alive.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave me a review, and I hope to have a new chapter either once a week or every other week.  
**

 **\- LolliGurlz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm sorry for not updating this sooner. I thought no one was reading it until I saw the lovely reviews I got. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I do want to continue it. Enjoy**

* * *

Levy's father was sure he was traveling the right way to the guild. He had his map in hand and horse's reigns in the other. The path through the forest was supposed to be a short cut and should have allowed him to get there in a day. He promised his daughter the trip wouldn't take long, but he never realized what would happen to him.

When he reached the river on the map, he allowed the horse to quench its thirst while he read over the map once again. "I think I got this this time," but before he could get back onto his horse, a loud howl like noise resonated throughout the forest, spooking the horse. Unable to be calmed down, it dashed away, leaving him alone.

He sat down on a tree stump, unsure whether to follow after the horse or just keep following the map. It was getting late, and it was almost impossible to see where he was going. And then, out of nowhere, a large, abandoned looking mansion appeared. The iron gates were weak and rusted, so they creaked open with a gentle gust of wind.

Cautiously he walked up to the front doors of the mansion, pressing lightly against them so they opened slowly. There was no light source, except for a bronze colored candelabra, the flames glowing an almost pink light. So he could guide his way through, he held onto the handle. The hallways felt endless, and no one seemed to be living there. Surely he could spend the night and then travel back home or to the guild in the morning.

At the end of the hallway there was a door, creaked open. He walked inside and saw a furnished bedroom. Tiredly, he placed the candelabra on the nightstand before sitting down on the bed. He sighed as he rested his head on a pillow. Levy had to be worried about him, and he wanted to make it up to her.

Almost like magic, a book fell off the bed and onto the floor. He leaned over to pick it up and noticed five stones on the cover. Four of them were tarnished, but one of them was gleaming like a diamond. He flipped through the pages and didn't recognize the language it was written in. Levy was learning some ancient and foreign languages, so maybe she'd be able to read it. As he placed the book into his satchel, the door creaked open, and a hulking silhouette stood before him.

* * *

After a long ride through the forest, the man hidden by his cloak tightly latched onto her wrist and led her into a castle. Levy never knew of such a place existing out in the woods and was in awe of the resemblance to those she heard of in her books. However, her enjoyment was short lived once she was thrown into a dungeon.

Since she was so carelessly thrown, her back hit the bars of the cell, causing her to shriek in pain.

"Who's there?" She heard a familiar voice question the noise they heard.

"Father?" Levy carefully stood up, feeling a little sore on her side, and wandered around looking for him. She was shocked to see how his health quickly was deteriorating. His skin was visibly paler and he looked malnourished. Once locating his cell, Levy ran and tightly held onto the bars as she looked at her father crawl towards her. He placed his hands over her's and she could feel him shivering. "Please, he's clearly sick. Can you get me something for him?" She turned to the concealed man, pleading desperately.

The figure shook his head before growling, "Your father has committed a heinous crime, and shall pay with his life."

Levy turned back to her father with disbelief, her father never did anything wrong. Her father was a good person. This man had to be lying.

"L-Levy, I'm sorry, but what he's saying is true," Her father seemed so fragile then and there was nothing she could do.

She turned back towards the cloaked man. "Let me take his place."

"No! Levy!" Her father exclaimed, clutching onto his daughter's hand through the bar of the cell. "Don't throw your life away for me!"

"I won't ever try to escape. I'll be an obedient prisoner, just promise me my father will be taken home safely," She ignored her father's desperate pleas.

"Gihihi, fine with me," The man chuckled. "But are you sure about this?"

Levy nodded her head, "I'll do anything for my father, I love him."

"Even if a dragon is your prison guard?" Levy's eyes widened at what was once hidden under the cloak. A large hulking figure stood over her. His body was covered in grey scales, large claws were where fingers should be. She felt his blood red eyes pierce through her.

"You have my word," Levy closed her eyes, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Unable to look or stand, Levy fell to her knees as she heard the cell door open. Her father cried out for her, but she felt so ashamed to say anything back. The door to the dungeon slammed close.

Weakly Levy wandered into the cell where her father once stayed. She leaned over and looked out the window. The dragon took her father to a carriage. The horse connected to it rode out the castle gates and towards their home. She turned away from the window and leaned against the stone wall of the cell. The room was pitch black, making it impossible for her to see anything.

The door quietly creaked open, but Levy couldn't see anyone walking in. A little light almost hopped over towards her.

"So here's our new guest," She heard a voice say.

"You think we can't see that? Flames for brains," A different voice retorted.

"Oh shut it ice princess."

"Guys, this isn't helping anything," A female voice said just as Levy felt something with feathers climb up her leg. She shrieked, pushing it away.

"Ouch," The female voice came as soon as something hit the ground.

"Sorry," Levy apologized, unsure if these voices were real or if she was imagining something to keep her company. "I can't see any of you."

"Natsu, move over towards her so she can see us" The female voice ordered.

"Alright Luce," Levy watched a gold, almost pink, candlestick hop over towards her. She picked it up, moving it around to see the people she was expecting were around her. Nothing, the room was empty.

"Down here," The other male voice tried to get Levy's attention. She bent down, moving the candlestick down to the floor where she saw a feather duster and a clock.

Levy raised an eyebrow, "This is some sort of joke right?"

"Nope, we're the real deal," The candlestick wiggled out of Levy's hands and landed on the floor next to the other two objects. "I'm Natsu. The clock is Gray. And the feather duster is Lucy."

"I'm definitely losing my mind," Levy leaned against the wall of the cell.

"Sorry but you're not," The dragon walked into the room. "Natsu, Gray, Lucy, leave."

"But sir, we were thinking of taking her to a nicer room. Since she'll be staying here forever, she doesn't deserve to stay here. It gets cold in the winter, she'll freeze to death. And besides, she's been through a lot today. A nice place to rest in is necessary," Lucy reasoned.

"Fine," He grumbled. "Now get up and I'll take you to a guest room."

"But I thought I was your prisoner," Levy questioned.

"You heard Lucy, didn't you? And as my prisoner, you said you would be obedient. Now come."

Levy stood up and was escorted out of the dungeon and into the castle. The dragon held Natsu as Gray and Lucy walked behind him. Levy curiously looked around as she followed them. There were different painting and sculptures decorating the hall. It was all well lit by hanging candelabras.

The dragon stopped in front of one of the doors, "Inside here is where you'll be living. Whenever I call for you, you come. Got it?"

Levy nodded her head. He then opened the door and pushed her inside. "Get some sleep. I'm expecting you tomorrow morning for breakfast. No excuses." The door was slammed shut and locked from the outside.

Tiredly, she walked over to the large bed in the middle of the room and fell down on top of it. She clutched onto the silk sheets, crying into them. There was no escape from this, she was going to be trapped here forever.

* * *

 **Review? Please, for the love of Levy**


End file.
